


Peggy's Boys Timestamps

by Regalredstar



Series: Peggy's Boys [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: What does it mean to be one of Peggy's Boys? Across the MCU timeline people find themselves asking that question, and finding all the different answers that go with it.
Series: Peggy's Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046029
Kudos: 7





	Peggy's Boys Timestamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye considers what it means to be one of Peggy's boys.

They had almost arrived at the HUB when Shaw spoke up. “Thanks again for the rescue. I’ll admit, it was a little more improvised than I would have expected, but it definitely was efficient.” He chuckled. “Though I suppose I should have expected nothing less from a team led by  _ two _ of Peggy’s Boys.”

“What do you mean Peggy’s Bo-” Skye started to say, only to be interrupted by Ward.

“Wait, two?” Ward sounded shocked. “I mean I knew about May-everyone knows about the Cavalry-but Coulson’s one too? Was he named one after Loki almost killed him?” Something about the whole thing seemed to be troubling him, but Skye couldn’t put her finger on what.

Shaw, however, seemed to find Ward’s answer amusing. Rolling his eyes he said “What? Have you spent no time with other Agents? He’s been one forever. Became one in his first year as an agent. Nobody remembers what for, but it was definitely before the Battle of Manhattan.”

“His first year? Really?” Jemma’s voice sounded a little bit awed. “I’ve never heard of someone becoming one that fast! I wonder what prompted it…” She got a slightly far away look in her eyes.

“Heard it was something about a cat, but I’m pretty sure that my SO was just having me on,” Shaw supplied.

“A cat?” Fitz queried. “What kind of mission would involve a cat?”

“Perhaps it was a genetically engineered cat” Simmons offered. “Designed to be the ultimate predator.”

“Who would want to genetically engineer a cat?” Fitz sniffed. “A robotic cat would make much more sense.”

“Robot? Really?” The sarcasm in Simmons’ voice was practically physical. “How exactly is a robotic cat logical? Honestly Fitz! What use would anyone have for a robot cat?”

“Well it certainly makes more sense than a genetically engineered one!”

“And why is that? Cats are apex predators! What is so illogical about striving to perfect that?”

“I didn’t say that it was an illogical thing to attempt, now did I?” Fitz huffed. “I’m just saying, it’s illogical to think that Coulson would be named one of Peggy’s boys because of a genetically engineered cat. You know as well as I do that more Peggy’s boys are chosen because of technological threats than biological ones.”

“Umm… Excuse me!” Skye was growing increasingly frustrated and confused by the conversation. “Can someone please explain what you’re talking about? What in the world are ‘Peggy’s Boys’?”

Jemma looked at her in shock. “You mean don’t know?”

“No.” Skye was aware that she sounded exasperated, but honestly she was getting sick of them making references to parts of SHIELD culture that she had no experience with. She supposed she should be complimented that they so easily accepted her as part of SHIELD, and she was, truely, but at this particular moment her main feeling was annoyance.

Some of that must have shown on her face, because Simmons quickly started to explain. “Peggy’s Boys is a designation for a particular type of SHIELD agent.”

“Not an official designation of course,” Fitz interjected. “More honorary.”

“That’s true,” Simmons said. “I suppose designation might be the wrong word. Title might be more appropriate. Yes, I think so.” She paused. “Peggy’s Boys is a title that SHIELD agents occasionally give to other agents. Not very often of course, and when it happens its always a tremendous honor, even if there’s no formal status attached to it. The name’s in honor of Peggy Carter, SHIELD’s first director. She was an incredible woman. She was an SSR agent during the war who went on all sorts of dangerous missions. They say she even fought Hydra alongside Captain America. She was English too, you know…”

“So it’s a title. But what does it mean?” Skye interrupted before Simmons could start in on a lecture on Peggy Carter, a subject she was clearly passionate about. “What makes someone a Peggy’s Boy, rather than just a normal agent?”

It was Ward who answered her, “What makes someone one of Peggy’s Boys? Short answer, we do. The Agents of SHIELD collectively decide who is worthy of the title. As for what it means?” He paused. “Peggy’s Boys are special. They’re the best of us. The most skilled. The most resourceful. It doesn’t matter how impossible a mission is, somehow they will find a way to complete it. No matter what thee odds, they’ll face them and they will succeed.” Ward was more serious than Skye had ever seen him. Which was something, considering how straight edged he normally was. 

He met her eyes. “Peggy’s Boys are the people you want around when the time comes to save the world.”

Skye felt her breath catch at that statement. She knew AC was pretty cool for an overbearing government facist, but save the world? Even a month ago she probably wouldn’t have believed it. He just didn’t seem the type. If she had seen him on the street she would have pegged him for some sort of office worker. Maybe an accountant. Certainly not a world saving super-spy. May, yes, no matter how the woman tried to hide it, her every movement screamed deadly. But Coulson?

“Enough gossip guys. We’re almost to the Hub.” Skye nearly jumped at the sound of Coulson’s voice. She had never even heard him approach. But then again, she never did. Maybe that’s why he was considered so elite? Because of his ability to go unnoticed? It didn’t seem like an ability that would cause him to be considered one of the best of the best, but maybe she was missing something. For now, it was as good of a guess as any.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, after everything that went down at the Hub and on Ward & Fitz’s mission, Skye realized that Coulson’s skills were only part of the equation. She knew from listening to other agents that on paper Hand was considered a better agent then Coulson. She was smarter, more tactical, and far more ruthless. Yet it was Coulson who was the one who every agent there wanted to have watching their backs. He was the one who they were willing to rely upon when the chips were down, and all seemed lost. They knew that no matter what odds were stacked against them, Coulson would come through. And they knew Hand wouldn’t. 

Skye thought that was why Coulson was one of Peggy’s boys, and why she knew Hand never would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not supposed to be the first timestamp. The first was supposed to be of Steve and Natasha at Peggy's funeral, with a strange crowd of mourners in nondescript suits being treated with awe by the other attendees. But that one doesn't want to come together. So I finally decided to just choose one of the other ones that was already completed and post it. This seemed to be the one that fit best as a first chapter so here you go.
> 
> Some that you can expect in the future:
> 
> Peggy's Funeral (Steve & Natasha) - About 50% done. (It's been rewritten like 6 times, but I can't get the flow right. The structure is there, the content just isn't.)
> 
> Brave Boy (Post Winter Soldier) - Completed. But it works best as the chapter after the funeral.
> 
> Peggy's Funeral 2 (Coulson & Sharon) - 75% done. 
> 
> The One Avenger (Post Avengers) - 60% Done. I'd put the odds of this being the next up at 50 %, since it doesn't really affect any other chapters.
> 
> The Last of the First (Post AoS season 7) - Mostly done. It won't be posted for a while yet, but all it needs is editing.
> 
> -Regal


End file.
